


Scintilla

by Deufos42



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day At The Beach, Fluffy, I don't know if I consider fluffy, I just had a mental breakdown and let things be done, I put this tag because a friend of mine read and created a whole tragic universe behind, I'm Sorry, I've never been to the beach or seen the sea, M/M, Solitude, aesthetic, as hell, beach boy woojin, because why not, but - Freeform, cat lover minho, haha - Freeform, tbh I had nothing in mind when I wrote this, while I cried listening to woojin's playlist on spotify, wow tmi right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deufos42/pseuds/Deufos42
Summary: Each song on the CD that played softly on the walls of the room warmed his heart, but it didn't stop him from feeling alone. His solitude was palpable, and yet he didn't know if he could call it company.





	Scintilla

 

 

 **F** or Minho, not knowing what to think was new. His mind was completely empty and the voices were silent by those who didn't belong to him, playing random songs that meant a thousand and one things - but for him, who didn't speak another language, they were nothing more than melodic whispers echoing around the room at two in the morning. Hands nervously at his ankles, the small television on the low shelf illuminating where it reached; which wasn't a very large space, but swallowed the boy completely in a mixture of bluish colors. It was probably losing some fuses.

Something burned in the pit of his stomach, a specific feeling that he was very much aware. It wasn't exactly unknown, which was strange to a situation where somehow they all seemed to be. Even his friends were, to him, faceless people with false motives. And Minho was suffering from contradictory and messy sensations. Each song on the CD that played softly on the walls of the room warmed his heart, but it didn't stop him from feeling alone. His solitude was palpable, and yet he didn't know if he could call it company.

He just wanted things to be easier.

 

-

 

Woojin loved the summer. Probably because of the laziness the high temperatures caused, perhaps because there was only one place in the building whose air conditioner still worked. He didn't care much for the shirt stuck against his abdomen and the sweat trickling down the back of his neck while his back was pressed against the duvet, the ukulele's wood propped against his chest as he pulled random sounds from the strings. His closed eyes caused a strange immersion into the environment around him - for some reason, he liked Minho's room more than his own.

He didn't open his eyes when he heard the weight on the hardwood floors, velvety footsteps that he remembered wearing socks when he last saw them ten minutes earlier. Under his breath, Woojin began to hum a few parts of what his compression of english allowed while trying to reproduce the first song of Ed Sheeran to emerge in his memory. The bed creaked at the extra weight and the hot spot on his belly through the cotton fabric of the shirt became a little more muffled, perhaps even moist. He felt arms around his hips, Minho's shallow breathing slowly indicating the relaxation of his body that occupied the spot between Woojin's legs and the wall.

Woojin opened his eyes, tossing his head to the side where he could see him following the movement of his breath as every time his trunk rose and fell. Minho's honey-colored hair scattered against the gray of his shirt.

 

_You look perfect tonight._

 

_-_

 

Minho spread his legs, his feet firmly on the bike's pedal as he walked down the street with his hands off the handlebars. The cats wrapped in the straw basket remained indifferent to all the agitation of the streets with slight inclinations or the inconsequence of his owner in taking them on such a troubled ride. As if it weren't equally enjoyable for them, even if minimally, to feel the wind between their ears. Minho closed his eyes, arms outstretched as the front wheel automatically bent along the asphalt.

It was only a few seconds and then he returned his hands to the place, but keeping his body still standing on the bike a little shorter than his height - he believed Minju wouldn't mind not being able to go out for a few laps with it in the afternoon. He already could smell the sea and feel the tingling all over his skin as his body touched the sand. But the best of all wasn't exactly finding the beach empty at that time of the day.

Soonie was the first to jump when Minho dropped the bike on the pier, his feet bouncing on his slippers by crackling first on the wood and then muffled by the sand as the sounds coming closer to the waves crashing on the shore. He threw his whole body into the water, feeling his clothes soak quickly and all his density being carried deep even though his feet still touched the bottom of the sea.

Things were getting easier.

 

-

 

"It's a bad idea, I'm heavier than you."

"Bullshit." His hand slid down the waist of the tallest, fingers hooked on the bar of that same gray shirt that Woojin seemed to enjoy so much; and in a certain way highlighted the gold of his skin at the same time that served so well with Minho's own rosy cheeks as he supported the side of the face on Woojin's chest. It was so hot, but the air conditioner still worked. "You can guide, then."

"But you know I can not dance."

"You're just going to move, hyung, it's not that difficult." Woojin felt Minho's feet gradually over his, equally pressing his soles into the carpet but not keeping him from moving. He hugged Minho better by the shoulders, bringing his face closer to his light hair. Woojin could feel something patter in his chest, but he wasn't sure whether it was his heart or Minho's. And particularly, he didn't think it mattered that much.

 

_So let me know the truth before I dive right into you._

 

_-_

 

Woojin moved his fingertips down Minho's jaw, breaths mixed in a single stream of warm air that varied in intensity every second. His eyes were half-closed, his bodies glued together as they tried to send as little as possible of any kind of sound, any alarm - but in Minho's ears it was as if everything was just _too much_. He shrunk his toes in his slippers and wrapped his hands around the waistband of Woojin's shorts, partly on the hem of his shirt as well. He could hear his own cardiovascular circulation.

"If you don't kiss me in the next ten seconds, I'll leave."

Minho leaned closer to the hand on the back of his neck, the small laugh he received in response making the butterflies in his stomach go mad. Woojin tasted like fresh fruit and toothpaste. Minho suspected that he was left with the extra dosage of coffee and white cheese. It was completely unbelievable that his first kiss had been so unplanned, even with so much time, hidden under the fire escape on a day when the sun wasn't so strong, but Woojin still smelled of sunscreen and he smelled like sea salt.

Things have never been really difficult.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much freaking out these days. 
> 
> I'm feeling awful, but I think that is a normal state right now. I've never really felt so much great myself for real. I wrote this without having a single idea in mind. There is no plot behind it. There is nothing too flashy, I just thought it would be nice to distance myself from the complexity of things around me. I think about things too much. I need some time.  
> And it's so much easier to speak in other language things that I don't speak on my own, I don't speak for my psychologist, I hardly speak to my friends. To say that I have been sick with myself for years does not seem to come from me when is in english, so it is easier.
> 
> I just wanted things to be easier. Sorry. 
> 
> I will love if y'all want to share with me what story you think was behind what I did or how you think it would continue. It's open after all.


End file.
